Férias diferentes!
by mel potter granger
Summary: Após o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts,Harry volta para a casa de seus tios,bem ele só não contava com uma coisinha...se vc ficou curioso para saber o que vai acontecer não deixe de ler essa fic.


**Férias diferentes!!!**

**Novamente na casa dos Dursleys**

**Certo dia,um rapaz olhava a rua pela janela de seu quarto,era um dia aparentemente comum na rua dos alfineiros n° 4,estava fazendo um solzinho fraco e estava um pouco frio também,mas um frio agradável.Não passava das oito horas da manhã,e Harry já estava acordado,desde que voltara de hogwarts andava mais preocupado do que antes,mas agora se sentia mais sozinho,ainda tentava superar a morte de Dumbledore,tinha terminado seu namoro com Gina,por segurança,também pensava em seus dois melhores amigos,não sabia se Rony e Hermione estavam bem,já tinham se passado duas semanas desde que chegara de Hogwarts,e nenhum dos amigos tinham lhe mandado cartas,não tinha notícias da Ordem,apesar de que Lupin ja mandara três cartas para ele, que respondia,mas era em vão,pois Lupin mandava outra carta mas sem responder suas perguntas,o que o deixava irritado.Pra piorar a situação ele ainda não sabia se Hogwarts ia ser reaberta,provavelmente não;mas de qualquer jeito não ia voltar,ia atrás das horcruxes,como começou com Dumbledore,e também queria achar o paradeiro de Snape.**

Passados mais dois dias,Harry ainda estava triste e não comia direito,muito menos pensava em fazer alguma coisa,mas pela primeira vez em 16 anos ele se sentia bem na casa dos tios.Não brigavam com ele,e nem o faziam de empregado,conversaram algumas vezes,e Duda deu alguns video games pra Harry;realmente os Dursleys estavam mudados,mas sabia que isso só aconteceu porque Dumbledore disse poucas e boas para eles,...mas o que ainda o alfinetava era o fato de eles estarem tratando o melhor,não porque iriam se mudar em breve e talvez nunca mais iriam vê-lo,mas porque parecia que eles estavam realmente arrependidos,apesar de tentarem não demonstrar isso.

**Após um belo café da manhã,e novamente uma manhã muito agradável(nessa semana o clima estava muito agradável)no jardim da casa dos Dursleys,Harry voltou para seu quarto onde deitou na sua cama,e ficou olhando para o teto,com o pensamento muito longe,e foi acordado de seus devaneios por uma coruja que batia em seu vidro.**

Após abrir a carta que aparentemente não tinha remetente,Harry se deparou com uma letra fina e delicada,sabia exatamente de quem era essa letra.

Olá Harry!  
Desculpa,não ter escrito antes,mas do jeito com que acontecem esses ataques,todas as corujas estão sendo interceptadas pelo ministério,mas enfim,consegui mandar essa carta pra você.  
Tenho uma ótima notícia,meus pais autorizaram a sua vinda pra cá,junto de Rony,Gina,Neville, Luna,Fred e George .  
Hoje mesmo passo ai para pegá-lo,se você for ou não,vamos primeiro para a toca,hoje é o casamento de Carlinhos e Fleur,você não se esqueceu ne?ate mais.

Beijos carinhosos,Hermione!

Após ler essa carta Harry ficou mais contente,foi logo avisar aos tios e voltou para tomar um banho.Assim que saia do banheiro,ouviu uma voz grossa gritar seu nome,com certeza era tio Válter,arrumou-se rapidamente,e desceu as escadas,ao chegar na sala viu Hermione um homem e uma mulher sentados no sofá. "devem ser os pais de Hermione"pensou ele,foram poucas as vezes que Harry os viu.

-Harry!disse Hermione correndo para abraçá-lo,nem se assustou com o gesto da amiga,pois já havia se acostumado com os abraços inesperados de Hermione,enquanto retribuia o abraço,olhou por cima dos ombros de Hermione seus tios que nada faziam,não pareciam impressionados como na vez que viram Dumbledore;ele também viu que Duda o olhava pelo canto do olho com uma cara nada satisfeita,não sabia do que se tratava.Não demorou muito e também cumprimentou os pais de Hermione.

**-Bom,Harry...espero que vá passar suas férias em nossa casa.Disse o Senhor Granger.**

**-Todo mundo já confirmou Harry,a Ordem já foi avisada e até a professora Minerva já sabe,acho que Tonks e Lupin também vão passar alguns dias lá.Disse Hermione.**

**-ah...legal!que bom.Mas antes de responder Harry,pensou por alguns segundos,era a primeira vez que Hermione ia buscá-lo na casa dos Dursleys,não podia deixar de notar isso.**

**-Harry?perguntou Hermione.**

**-ah...é...**

**-Você vai?**

**Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelos deixando cair alguns pingos de água.-Sim Her mione claro que vou.respondeu.Hermione dera um largo sorriso e então ele disse.**

**-mas não arrumei minhas coisas ainda...você veio muito rápido.**

**-não se preocupe nós esperamos você.Disse a senhora Granger.**

**-ta.Disse Harry correndo para as escadas e quando começou a subir parou e disse.-Você vem Hermione? Ela fez que sim e os dois subiram.**

**-ah...desculpa a bagunça ta.Disse ele entrando no quarto,estava meio corado e olhava para o chão enquanto dava passagem pra Hermione.**

**-Não tem problema.Disse ela,se segurando para não rir da cara dele,toda vermelhinha.**

**O quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça,tinha pratos com restos de comida em cima da estante,sua cama estava toda desarrumada,no chão havia algumas revistas abertas,num canto do quarto tinham roupas sujas,e pra piorar quando Harry abriu seu guarda-roupa caiu um monte de coisas no chão.Dessa vez Hermione não pode se segurar e deu uma bela gargalhada,Harry porém ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos do Rony,sem olhar para Hermione que ainda ria,ele continuou mexendo no guarda-roupa.**

**-Harry desculpa,mas...não pude deixar de rir.disse Hermione,voltando ao normal.Harry olhou pra ela e deu um sorriso,realmente deve ter sido engraçado.-Você quer ajuda?disse levantando as sobrancelhas.Naquela hora não podia dizer que não ele estava completamente perdido.**

**-Já que não se imcomoda.**

**Hermione deu um sorriso,tirou a varinha do bolso,e com um simples gesto tudo começou se arrumar,Harry olhava perplexo.**

**As camisas dobravam-se sozinhas e eram colocadas em grupo dentro de sua mala,a mesma coisa acontecia com as outras peças de roupas,suas revistas livros também se organizaram,e com um último gesto com a varinha a sua cama se arrumou,e os pratos de comida sumiram.  
-Acho que já está pronto...falta alguma coisa que eu esqueci?perguntou hermione.  
Harry não respondeu,ainda olhava tudo de boca aberta.  
-Harry...  
-Devo admitir,isso foi fantástico Hermione,eu em nenhum momento pensei em fazer isso...e bem,...não falta nada.após dizer isso Hermione corou levemente.Harry pegou suas coisas e desceu seguida de Hermione.**

Harry colocou suas coisas no porta-malas do carro do senhor Granger, se despediu dos tios,e entrou no carro,onde já estavam a familia Granger.

**cap.2 Preparando para o casamento**

**Durante toda a viagem Harry foi conversando com os pais de Hermione e ela,foi até interessante,do ponto de vista dele,os pais dela quase sempre falavam das encrencas que as crianças que iam ao consultório deles faziam.Ao chegarem na Toca Harry sentiu-se mais feliz ainda.Era por volta das 11 horas da manhã,Fred e George estavam carregando caixas para dentro da casa,e Rony junto dos outros irmãos descarregava as mesas de um caminhão.**

**-Harry!Disse Rony.**

**-olá,quanto tempo.Disse dando um abraço no amigo.**

**-olá Hermione.Disse ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha o que fez Hermione corar e responder com um simples "oi".**

**-oi Harry.Disse Gina.**

**-oi Gina.Disse meio triste,sentia falta de estar ao seu lado,mas era o melhor a fazer.**

**Depois de cumprimentarem a todos,Harry junto com os outros foi ajudar nos preparativos do casamento,terminaram por volta das 4:30 da tarde,o casamento começaria as 10.**

**-Harry querido,você tem vestes de gala não é mesmo?perguntou Molly.**

**-ah...bem.Harry tinha se esquecido disso.-eu tenho a que usei no quarto ano.**

**-com toda certeza não serve mais em você,sorte que o Carlihos vai buscar a roupa dele,vocês podem ir agora pra dá tempo.**

**-Mas não peguei dinheiro.Disse Harry.**

**-Não se preocupe...tome,aqui está.Disse Molly tirando alguns papeis de dentro de um vaso com tampa.**

**-ah...não precisa.**

**-claro que sim,Carlinhos leva você numa loja para alugar é baratinho querido.**

**Harry aceitou.**

**Ele e Carlinhos aparataram numa esquina no beco diagonal,caminharam um pouco e chegaram na loja.Cerca de trinta minutos depois eles já estavam voltando para casa.**

**-Nossa como foram rápido.Disse Molly,ela acabara de levar um susto quando os dois apareceram na lareira.**

**Mais tarde,Carlinhos e Fleur já estavam casados,e junto com os outros estavam na festa.**

**Passava das 2 da manhã,e a senhora Weasley já queria que todos fossem dormir,mas claro ninguém a escutava,ou fingiam não escutar,como os gêmeos.**

**Mas quando o relógio batia 3:30 o senhor e a senhora Weasley,junto de Lupin e Tonks encerravam a festa.**

**cap.3 A casa de Hermione**

**No dia seguinte todos levantaram tarde,quando Harry desceu para tomar café apenas Molly e Tonks estavam acordadas,mas não demorou muito e todos já estavam reunidos na sala.Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez de bruxo,enquanto Fred e George apostavam em quem ia ganhar,Hermione,Gina e Luna conversavam animadamente do outro lado da sala,e Neville ouvia as histórias bizarras do senhor Weasley.**

**Depois do almoço,Harry,Rony,Gina,Luna,Neville,Fred,George e Hermione aparataram na frente da casa da familia Granger.**

**Hermione morava em Mayfair,bairro de classe média,Dentro era simples, no hall de entrada ,tinha uma grande escada,nas paredes alguns quadros antigos,do lado esquerdo tinha uma estante antiga,bem cuidada,com alguns porta retratos,no outro lado tinha uma mini mesinha com um telefone em cima,no chão um tapete bege,que combinava com a cor branca da casa.**

**-Podem entrar.dizia Hermione.-fiquem á vontade.**

**Todos entraram,e Harry via o espanto no rosto dos amigos,Luna,Gina e Neville eram os mais impressionados com a casa,com certeza devia ser a primeira vez que entravam em uma casa de trouxas,pensou Harry.**

**-Bom,tem apenas dois quartos,lá em cima o da direita é o dos meninos e o da esquerda o nosso.Disse Hermione olhando para Gina e Luna.**

**Após conhecerem a casa de Hermione,eles passaram a tarde na sala conversando,e contando piadas,Rony estava muito entretido com as histórias de Luna,Hermione não gostou muito da "intimidade" dos dois,mas também não ligou mais,não tinha porque sentir ciúmes,pensava ela,estão apenas conversando,mas o que estava acontecendo era uma "troca" de olhares entre ambos.**

**Ao cair da noite,a mãe de Hermione os chamou para jantar,a cozinha era pequena,mas todos ficaram bem acomodados,após uns trinta minutos terminaram e iam se levantando.**

**-ei,quem são os que vão ficar pra ajudar a arrumar a bagunça?perguntou a senhora granger,em tom de brincadeira.**

**-é melhor a gente cair fora.disse fred pra george,também em tom de brincadeira.Todos riram.**

**-droga hermione porque você faz isso com a gente?Fred você tem razão,já era pra termos voltado pra sala.disse George.**

**-George sorteia o primeiro nome.sugeriu a senhora granger.**

**-com todo prazer.Disse ele pondo a mão na caixinha,e logo depois tirando com um pedaço de papel.-Parece que você vai ter que ficar pra ajudar a mamãe hermione.**

**-o que?resmungou ela,com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.**

**-isso mesmo.disse ele mostrando o papelzinho pra ela.**

**-quem quer sortear o nosso segundo sortudo?perguntou a mãe de Hermione.**

**-Eu sorteio.Disse Neville.-...Harry é você.**

**-ótimo acho que agora podemos ir pra sala pessoal.Disse Rony.**

**Todos foram pra sala,enquanto Harry e Hermione ficaram na cozinha arrumando a bagunça,enquanto conversavam.**

**-Como vão você e o Rony?perguntou Harry,enquanto lavava uma panela.**

**-como assim?disse Hermione.**

**-ah Hermione,voce sabe do que eu quero dizer,...e vocês nem brigaram durante esses dias,um milagre né,além disso,ele está mais delicado,nunca vi o Rony assim,e é ate um pouco engraçado.**

**-ah Hermione,um pouco corada.**

**-Hermione você gosta dele,não é?**

**-Harry,eu gosto do Rony como meu amigo.Disse ela rapidamente,enquanto secava um prato.**

**-sei...e isso explica seus ciúmes por ele no ano passado...e você ficou muito feliz, quando ele terminou com a Lilá.Hermione não respondeu.**

**-Vai mentir agora?disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.Hermione bateu o pano de prato no ombro do menino.**

**-ficou rosinha.Disse ele brincando com ela.**

**-Bom,eu não sei onde você quer chegar com essa conversa,e outra...não é da sua conta.disse ela dando lingua pra ele.**

**-você está muito rebelde Hermione.disse ele rindo.-mas por favor me responda,eu estou confuso sobre meus amigos,você entende?**

**-Eu...pra ser sincera nem sei porque agi assim,mas acho que eu tô mais confusa,sabia.disse meio pensativa.**

**-terminamos, vamos pra sala?perguntou ele,mudando de assunto.**

**-E ai,vocês demoraram tanto.que todo mundo já foi dormir.Disse Neville.-e eu Já estou indo...Boa noite!**

**-Boa noite.responderam.Fred e George ainda estavam na sala,jogavam xadrez de bruxo.**

**-anda logo Fred.raclamou George.**

**-calma ai,...torre na H 6 **

**-revanche.Pediu George.**

**-ah de novo não,você não ta cansado de perder?**

**-ta,olha essa é a ultima vez,e eu vou ganhar,ta bom.**

**Enquanto eles descutiam, Hermione se jogou no sofá,e Harry sentou no braço do sofá.**

**-Estou cansada,mas ainda não quero dormir.Disse Hermione se levantando e dando espaço pra Harry sentar.**

**-Vamos assistir tv então,tem tanto tempo que não assisto,nem mesmo na casa dos Dursleys.Disse Harry sentando no lugar oferecido por Hermione.**

**-Ok.disse ela.pegando o controle da tv e entregando pra Harry.-escolhe o programa,só não escolhe de esporte...porque eu não suporto.**

**-é mesmo?pensei que você gostou de ir ver o vitor na copa mundial de quadribol.Disse com um sorriso zombador.**

**-você não vai parar de me zombar não é?mas Harry nem ligou.**

**-pensei que você gostava de ver eu jogando,..ou..o Rony.**

**-Harry!disse ela deitando a cabeça em seu colo.-eu já pedi pra você parar com isso...alé disso...**

**-...além disso?**

**-meus pais podem descer a qualquer momento e não vão gostar de ouvir esses comentários.**

**-Eu paro por hoje...mas amanhã eu continuo.**

**-sério...você ta muito pior que o Rony.Harry sorriu,e ficou brincando com os cabelos dela,Hermione apenas fechou os olhos.**

**-Fred...olha.sussurrou George,apontando para os dois sentados no sofá.**

**-parece que amanhã vai ser bem interessante.disse Fred,olhando pra George com olhar malicioso.**

**-ganhei!gritou Fred.-sabia que ia ganhar de você.Harry olhou para os dois e então chamou hermione.**

**-ah,eu já vou dormir.disse se levantando.**

**-a ta acho que também vou,fiquei com sono.disse ela.após darem boa noite aos gemeos que subiram logo atrás cada um foi dormir.**

**-Harry vem cá.disse Hermione.**

**-estava com saudade de você...nem imagina o quanto.**

**-estou aqui agora...não quer me dá um bjo?**

**-claro que sim.**

**Ele a abraçou e deu um bjo,nunca se sentiu como naquele dia,segurava a pela cintura,,enquanto essa bagunçava seus cabelos,que o faziam sentir arrepios.  
-harry?harry?uma voz rouca chamava.  
-Harry?  
-ah?.disse ele.estava suado e abraçava um travesseiro.  
-ta tudo bem cara?perguntou Rony.  
-você estava beijando esse travesseiro.Disse Neville.  
-com quem estava sonhando Harry?perguntou Fred,com um largo sorriso.  
-por acaso não era com Gina,né?perguntou George,também com um largo sorriso no rosto.**

-não...são quantas horas?perguntou Harry,se apressando para sair da cama.  
-relaxa...cara,a mãe de hermione passou acordando a gente,ou não ia da pra curtir a piscina.disse Fred.  
-se arruma e vamos descer cara,a gente te espera.disse Rony.  
-só se for você,porque george,Neville e eu,já estamos descendo.  
-eu me arrumo rápido.harry disse pra Rony.  
Após,pouco mais que cinco minutos,harry saiu do banheiro,que ficava no quarto.  
-vamos!disse ele,mas mais calmo.

**Dia de verão**

**Passados menos de trinta minutos, Harry e Rony já estavam caindo na piscina.Era enorme,e tinha um mini tobogã,o jardim da casa era muito bonito também,tinha algumas palmeiras e uma churrasqueira.  
Todos os meninos já estavam na piscina,quando Luna,Gina e Hermione chegaram ao jardim.Luna vestia um maiô azul,tom sobre tom,Gina usava um biquini branco com pedrinhas vermelhas e Hermione usava um biquini muito sudutor,com vários tons de rosa,e no sutiã do biquini tinha um pequeno laço,todas usavam uma tanguinha.  
-uau!disse George.  
-como as mocinhas estão Fred.  
As meninas deram um riso meio timido e logo entraram na piscina.  
-ah...Luna...é sabia que você ta lin linda?Disse Rony olhando pra ela e corando.  
-obrigada.Disse ela com um sorriso meio sonhador.  
-Hermione,se você não fosse namoradinha do Harry,com certeza ia ser a minha.Disse George com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
Hermione nada disse apenas ficou vermelha e olhou pro Harry,que sentiu uma corrente eletrica passar por todo seu corpo,que também ficou muito vermelho.**

**Quem não gostou do que ouviu foi Rony que fechou a cara e olhou para os dois amigos.**

**-ah...sabe George,Harry e eu não somos namorados,pensei que soubesse disso.disse Hermione.**

**-ah,então desculpa...quer dizer que eu tenho chance.**

**-bobo.Disse ela mandando um monte de água pra George.**

**Eles fizeram vários jogos na água,depois de um certo tempo Gina foi tomar um pouquinho de sol,e Luna a acompanhou,Fred e George foram ajudar o senhor Granger a preparar o churrasco,Neville,Rony,Hermione e Harry jogavam vôlei,se é que dava.**

**-Ei..porque não jogamos quadribol?com certeza é bem mais fácil que esse joguinho hermione.Disse Rony sentando-se numa cadeira.**

**-acho que já está dificil jogar esse,imagina sair voando por ai?atrás de uma bolinha que não dá pra enxergar direito,e com balaços te perseguindo...não e, imagina se o batedor bate numa bola e ela vai direto pra algum vidro da casa?Disse Hermione,colocando as duas mãos na cintura.**

**-acho que você não pensou direito Hermione.Disse harry com um sorriso nos lábios.**

**-como assim não?...perai,...invisibilis totalus...claro como não pensei nisso antes?respondeu hermione,meio atordoada,parecia estar colocando as idéias no lugar.**

**-exatamente.respondeu Harry rapidamente. -ok,então vou pegar as coisas.disse Harry correndo para seu quarto,com Rony e Neville atrás dele.**

**-o que eles estão fazendo ?perguntou Gina levantando-se da cadeira e encarando Hermione.**

**-foram pegar as coisas para o jogo...vamos jogar quadribol.respondeu Hermione.Nesse momento ela vestia uma camiseta por cima do biquini,e um short.**

**-Então também vou.respondeu Gina,também indo se vestir.**

**-não se esqueçam de mim.disse Luna.**

**Hermione conjurou o feitiço,e em poucos minutos todos já estavam prontos separando os times.**

**-quem tira os times?perguntou Fred.**

**-acho que seria interessante se fossem Harry e Rony.Disse Luna.Todos concordaram.**

**-quem começa?perguntou rony.**

**-pode ser você.disse Harry.**

**-ok,ah...Fred.**

**-...Gina.disse Harry.**

**-ah...Neville.**

**-George.**

**-escolhe logo,eu sei que nenhum de vocês querem me escolher então,é melhor decidirem em que time a Luna fica.Disse hermione,estava um pouco chateada.**

**-eu escolho você Hermione.Disse Harry.Essa não falou nada,apenas o olhou e voltou sua atenção para Rony.**

**-Então,a Luna é do meu time.respondeu Rony rapidamente.**

**Depois de escolheram os times,eles começaram a jogar Harry viu o pomo de ouro assim que a partida começou e então foi atrás dele,Luna também estava atrás do pomo,mas como quase não conseguia vê-lo,só atrapalhava o Harry que perdia a bolinha de vista.Fred e George eram os batedores,Gina e Rony os goleiros,Neville e Hermione os artilheiros.**

**Harry não deixava de notar em como Hermione se esforçava,e então enquanto olhava pra ela lembrou do dia em que jogavam quadribol com Gina,ela e Rony,quando passou as férias do ano anterior na Toca,e lembrou que hermione estava realmente se esforçando,mas que não dava uma a dentro. **

**Enquanto via as atitudes da amiga ,ele abria um enorme sorriso,e ficava com cara de bobo.**

**-Harry,cuidado...olha a bola.gritou George.Harry não ouviu e então levou um susto quando a bola o atingiu,fazendo o cair da vassoura.**

**Harry abriu os olhos devagar,ouvia vozes a sua volta.Nesse momento ele estava deitado numa cama em seu quarto,com todos em volta dele.**

**-olha ele ta acordando.Disse Rony.**

**-Harry!...você está bem?perguntou Hermione indo em seu encontro.**

**-ah...estou,só desmaiei.respondeu ele.**

**-deu um grande susto na gente sabia?.Disse o senhor Granger.**

**-ainda bem que não foi uma queda muito a senhora Granger.**

**-mas Harry você não ouviu o George te gritando?perguntou Fred.**

**-eu...que?...não não ouvi ninguém gritando.**

**-acho que ele estava muito preocupado prestando atenção na Hermione,que nem se deu conta.disse George.Hermione corou com o comentário do amigo,e abaixou a cabeça,e harry não soube o que dizer e corou um pouco.Gina ficou furiosa com o comentário e saiu do quarto dizendo que ia ao banheiro,e Rony também não fez uma cara boa.**

**acho ,melhor irmos almoçar já são quase duas horas da tarde.disse a mãe de hermione.  
-e o churrasco vai ficar ruim,se não comermos logo.disse o pai dela.  
Todos acentiram e foram almoçar.**

Durante a tarde todos se arrumaram e tomaram banho.Tonks e Lupin chegaram pouco depois,iriam passar as férias lá também a convite do sr.e sra.Granger,e a pedido da professora Minerva,pois ela achava que talvez os meninos quizessem sair pra algum lugar,e eles poderiam fazer a segurança.  
Harry,Rony,Neville,Lupin,Fred e George foram a locadora que tinha perto da casa da hermione.Trouxeram três filmes de terror,Luna não se importou com o gênero e aceitou assistir numa boa,Gina não queria assistir,mas aceitou assisir se Harry ficasse ao lado dela,Hermione,como sempre foi a mais dificil de convencer.  
-não,não e não Ronald...isso é coisa de bárbaros.disse ela com os braços cruzados.  
-ah Hermione,você está com medo.disse rony.  
-não estou nada,só que...prefiro outros gêneros.respondeu ela.  
-não minta Hermione,você tem medo de filme de terror...mas não tem medo de enfrentar...bem,você-sabe-quem...  
-isso é diferente,e o medroso aqui é você...nem tem coragem de dizer o nome dele.retrucou ela.  
-é diferente?como é diferente?você morreria pelo harry mas não tem coragem de assistir um filme desses.Rony agora tinha levantado do sofá.  
-vocês vão brigar agora!vão?perguntou Harry segurando os braços do amigo.  
-rony aqui não é sua casa.disse George muito sério.  
-não se preocupe,não foi nada,e além disso não estamos gritando,e meus pais não ouviram,estão muito entretidos conversando com Tonks e Lupin.disse hermione.-e além do mais eu vou assistir o filme com vocês.disse sentando se do lado de Fred.Após algumas horas de filme,salgadinhos e cerveja amanteigada,eles terminaram a seção de filmes,e depois do jantar foram dormir.

**Durante a madrugada,Hermione acordou,queria esfriar um pouco a cabeça,mas estava com medo. "eu não acredito nisso,eu já vi coisas muito piores e estou com medo por causa de um filme bobo desse."pensava Hermione,ainda deitada em sua cama.Ela tentou acordar Gina e Luna para irem a cozinha com ela,mas foi em vão,procurou acordar Tonks,mas também não obteve nem um resultado.Então resolveu que ia descer sozinha,antes pegou sua varinha.Ao sair do quarto ela ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos,mas continuou seu caminho.**

**Quando chegou no fim da escada ela viu uma sombra vindo da sala de estar,então avançou mais um pouco e apontou a varinha para o lugar de onde vinha a sombra mas,não havia ninguém lá,já estava no meio da sala quando ouviu um barulho vindo de trás dela,quando olhou pra trás viu apenas um homem com vestes escuras bem próximo de si e soltou um grito muito alto.A pessoa tapou sua boca.**

**-Hermione sou eu Harry.Ele tirou a mão da boca dela,que o abraçou.**

**-você quer me... ma matar do do coração?perguntou ela ainda ofegante e gaguejando.**

**-desculpa,está tudo bem agora.disse ele tentando acalmá-la,e passando a mão em suas costas com delicadesa,nesse momento ele sentiu outra corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo,ele ficou um pouco imcomodado.Ela se afastou dele após alguns segundos e procurou sentar-se no sofá.**

**-toma.disse harry entregando lhe o copo com água que estava com ele.**

**-obrigada!...mas o que está fazendo acordado uma hora dessas?perguntou ela após um gole da água.**

**-estava sem sono...mas e vc?**

**-também.respondeu sem emoção.-escuta Harry...você estava pensando em Dumbledore e na sua busca as horcruxes,não é?Disse ela mudando de assunto.**

**-sim.disse ele sentado-se ao lado dela,com os braços apoiados no joelho.**

**-não se preocupe ta,pois você não está aqui para isso,curta suas férias Harry...**

**-hermione como você pode falar pra eu curtir minhas férias sem ficar preocupado?disse ele zangado.**

**-eu,e todos que vieram pra cá,estão procurando fazer isso Harry,ficar despreocupado.insistiu Hermione.**

**-mas não é tão facil como parece...**

**-nada é facil Harry,e você,melhor que ninguém sabe disso.disse ela,agora olhava profundamente em seus olhos.-e eu percebi que voce está se esforçando também,porque está diferente dos dois últimos anos,em que voce ficou um pouco mais "frio" com todos nós...mas agora eu to vendo o harry que eu conheci lá no primeiro ano,...aquele que estava despreocupado,mas que também viámos sua coragem,e principalmente amizade.**

**Depois dessas palavras harry congelou e pensou se estariam fugindo do assunto,mas por outro lado sabia que sua amiga estava certa,ele tinha mudado,mas agora apesar de tudo que acontecera recentemente,ele estava mais feliz.**

**-e harry,não foi só você que mudou...todos nós hermione,essa agora pegava em sua mão,e novamente outro arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo,ele estava se sentindo estranho pois nunca sentiu isso quando estava ao lado de hermione.Harry deu outro abraço em hermione,que retribuiu.**

**-eu sei...hermione sabe na última vez que estive na ordem com o sirius?no natal,ele me disse quase isso, mas disse que eu era bom,e hermione se não fosse por você...eu acho que já teria morrido...você anda sempre salvando minha vida.**

**Hermione corou,e ainda abraçada a ele disse:**

**-mas não foi só eu harry...**

**Hermione não terminou de falar Harry se afastou dela e com as mãos no seu rosto,ele se aproximou lentamente dela,estavam muito próximos,hermione o olhava assustada e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro,então quando eles se aproximaram mais um pouco,Rony aparece na escada.**

**-hum...alguém acende a luz.Disse ele sem perceber o que quase tinha acontecido.**

**Harry e Hermione afastaram se rapidamente e levantaram do sofá.**

**-eu vim pegar um copo de água.disse rony.-e vcs o que fazem aqui?perguntou levantando as sombrancelhas.**

**-bem..ah-tentou Harry.**

**-sabe é que eu acordei pra pegar um copo de água,e então escutei um barulho,quando me virei levei um susto,mas era Harry...eu sentei no sofá ainda muito assustada e ele me trouxe um copo d´agua,foi quando vc apareceu.**


End file.
